Laços do Apocalipse
by Lavi Black
Summary: Através de Bobby, Sam e Dean descobrem uma maneira de sobreviverem ao Apocalipse: a invocação de uma anjo. Só que tal invocação não seria permitida. Mas por que esse anjo não deveria ser invocado? Por que negar seu aparecimento?
1. Introdução Ajuda

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Avisos: **Qualquer citação com relação a anjos, demônios, símbolos e rituais que não aparecem na série não devem ser levadas a sério pois serão inventadas por mim. Quanto tiver alguma base verdadeira, eu avisarei.  
Alguns fatos do enredo original do seriado podem ser alterados.

A fic se passa logo depois do inicio da quinta temporada.

**Laços do Apocalipse**

**Introdução - Ajuda**

O Apocalipse havia estourado. Lúcifer estava na Terra. Anjos e Demônios estavam em guerra. E a única coisa que os irmãos Winchester queriam era sobreviver a tudo isso. Mas como? Era a essa a pergunta que martelava na mente de Sam e Dean enquanto permaneciam em um quarto de motel, em uma pequena cidade. Um trabalho os havia levado até ali. O trabalho estava concluído e eles estavam prontos para ir embora. Isto é, se não estivesse caindo a tempestade que estava caindo.

O cheiro de chuva impregnava o ar assim como o som da água caindo do céu. Trovões rugiam e brilhantes relâmpagos iluminavam a noite. Sam estava sentado na mesa que ficava perto da janela, lendo. Dean, por sua vez, andava pelo quarto. Tudo o que o mais velho queria era sair daquela cidade mas aquela droga de tempestade não deixava!

De repente, um som atraiu a atenção dos dois irmãos. Batidas na porta. Dean se aproximou e a abriu, seus olhos se arregalando levemente quando viu quem se encontrava na porta do quarto.

- Bobby?!

- Olá, rapazes. - respondeu o caçador entrando no aposento.

- Bobby. - cumprimentou Sam enquanto se levantava - O que faz aqui?

- Trouxe algo para vocês.

Dito isso, Bobby abriu a mochila que carregava no ombro e dela retirou um livro. Antigo, de capa de couro e vários símbolos entalhados. Colocou o livro na mesa e olhou para os dois rapazes.

- Acho que descobri uma maneira de termos alguma chance nesse Apocalipse.

- Que maneira? - perguntou Sam.

- Invocar um anjo.

- Invocar um... anjo? - perguntou Dean descrente.

- Algum problema com isso? Há muitos anjos e demônios lutando por aí, você sabe muito bem disso...

Dean deu os ombros.

- Que anjo, Bobby? - perguntou Sam.

- Pandora. - respondeu o caçador enquanto abria o livro e o folheava, procurando a página certa.

- Pandora? - perguntou Dean.

- Sim. - após ter achado a página, Bobby virou o livro na direção dos irmãos. - Pandora é conhecida como o Anjo da Terra.

Sam e Dean se aproximaram do livro aberto em cima da mesa. Na página da esquerda era mostrada a imagem de um anjo com quatro asas brancas, abertas, e uma espada em uma das mãos. Na página da direita havia um longo texto emoldurado com alguns símbolos antigos.

- Pandora é o anjo protetor da Terra. Ela vive na Terra.

- Tá. E como essa Pandora pode nos ajudar? - perguntou Dean.

- Como disse, Pandora é o anjo protetor da Terra. - continuou Bobby - É dever dela manter a Terra e seus habitantes seguros. Com o Apocalipse acontecendo acho que ela não iria querer ver aqueles que ela deveria proteger morrendo aos montes, não é?

- E você acha que ela nos ajudaria porque é dever dela proteger os humanos?

- Sim, Dean.

- E por que você veio até aqui? Poderia ter telefonado e contado todas essas coisas.

- Não. Eu tenho que invocá-la. Eu tenho que vê-la.

Dean arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Por quê?

- Porque há muito tempo eu venho esperando a oportunidade de invocá-la. É pessoal.

- Bobby? - chamou Sam.

- Sim?

- Que símbolo é esse? - o mais novo dos Winchester apontava um símbolo no rodapé da página, abaixo do texto. Era uma espécie de pentagrama com uma cruz em cima da estrela.

- É o símbolo dos Gêmeos.

- Gêmeos? - perguntaram os dois irmãos simultaneamente.

- Sim. Anjos Gêmeos. Esse símbolo marca Pandora como um anjo que possui um gêmeo.

- Existem anjos gêmeos? - perguntou Dean.

- É uma antiga lenda. - respondeu Bobby. - Dizem que alguns anjos nascem tão poderosos que seu poder não pode ser contido em um único ser. Então esse poder é dividido entre dois seres idênticos.

- Quer dizer que existem um outro anjo igual a Pandora? - perguntou Sam.

- Provavelmente.

- E se invocarmos Pandora, como vamos saber que invocamos a Pandora e não seu gêmeo? - perguntou Dean.

- Há um ritual de invocação para cada anjo, Dean. É sem erro.

- Se você diz. Precisaremos do que para invocá-la?

- Eu trouxe tudo de que precisaremos.

- Então, vamos lá. Vamos invocar um _anjo_.

**------**

Sam, Dean e Bobby prepararam o ritual. No chão do quarto, Sam desenhou um pentagrama conforme Bobby lhe mostrara no livro. Em cada ponta da estrela havia o simbolo de um dos quatro elementos básicos da natureza (terra, fogo, ar e água) sendo que, na primeira ponta havia o símbolo do planeta Terra. Ao redor do pentagrama estavam postas quatro velas: uma azul, uma vermelha, uma branca e uma marrom. O centro da estrela estava preenchido com pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas. Com todas as preparações terminadas, Dean ficou do lado esquerdo do pentagrama enquanto Sam ficou do direito e Bobby entre os dois, fora do pentagrama. O caçador mais velho, então, começou a invocação.

- _"Pandora, Anjo da Terra, Anjo dos Humanos. Pandora, protetora deste mundo, ouça nosso apelo e atenda a nosso chamado. Pandora, o anjo que ama este mundo. Ajude-nos, ouça nossa prece e venha até nós. Pandora, Anjo da Terra. Pandora, Anjo..."_

Mas Bobby não pôde continuar, pois nesse momento uma intensa luz branca surgiu sobre o pentagrama. Os três caçadores cobriram o rosto com as mãos para se protegerem da luz até que ela sumisse. E logo isso aconteceu. A luz diminuiu de intensidade até tomar a forma de um ser humano. Quando sumiu por completo, um ser humano como qualquer outro estava no centro do pentagrama, de pé sobre as pétalas de rosas. Bom, não qualquer humano.

- Castiel?! - Dean exclamou assim que viu o anjo.

- Olá, Dean. - cumprimentou o anjo que depois olhou para Sam e Bobby - Olá Sam. Bobby.

- O que faz aqui, Castiel? Esse ritual era para invocar Pandora e não você!

- É exatamente por isso que estou aqui, Dean. Vocês não devem, de jeito nenhum, invocar Pandora.

- E por que não? - perguntou Sam.

- Pandora não pode despertar. - Castiel respondeu olhando para Sam. - Pandora não deve se envolver com o Apocalipse.

- Por quê? - perguntou Dean.

Castiel não respondeu. Segundos depois, o anjo havia sumido.

Os três caçadores se entreolharam confusos.

**-----**

Em uma floresta afastada de todo o tipo de civilização, um esquife de gelo era mantido. Nem mesmo com o toque do sol o gelo derretia, pois não era um esquife de gelo comum. Por todo o esquife, correntes de ferro estavam cruzadas prendendo um corpo contra o gelo. O corpo de uma jovem. Os braços estavam abertos e presos acima da cabeça, as pernas estavam fechadas e presas juntas e a cabeça estava abaixada. O forte vento bateu e dedos pálidos se mexeram. Fios vermelhos foram soprados e tamparam parcialmente os olhos fechados. Olhos que logo se abriram. Duas íris absolutamente negras foram reveladas.

**------**

**Notas da Autora: Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada. E o que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: deixar review faz bem ao coração! Ao meu e ao seu.**

**Obrigada**

**Lady of Luna.**


	2. Capítulo I Pandora

**Laços do Apocalipse**

**Capítulo I - Pandora**

A chuva da noite anterior havia ido embora, mas o clima continuava frio. Eles estavam em uma lanchonete almoçando. Sozinhos. Bobby havia ficado no motel pesquisando, tentando descobrir alguma conexão entre Pandora e o Apocalipse, alguma razão pela qual Castiel não quisesse que ela fosse invocada. Sentados em uma mesa no canto e no fundo do restaurante, Dean comia um hambúrguer enquanto Sam comia uma salada. Estavam frente a frente e Sam tinha uma visão de todo o corredor de mesas e cadeiras. Entre uma garfada e outra, o mais novo dos Winchester notou que havia uma jovem sentada na mesa à frente deles e de frente para ele. Ele não podia negar que era uma bela jovem. De pele pálida, cabelos lisos, que iam até os ombros e vermelhos, olhos negros. A jovem vestia uma blusa negra e um casaco de couro, também negro. O resto não era permitido a ele ver por causa da mesa. Em um determinado momento seu olhar se encontrou com o da jovem. Sam sentiu um arrepio correr por sua coluna ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia palavras ecoarem em sua mente. Como se fossem sussurradas. E Sam tinha a ligeira impressão de que era aquela jovem que as sussurrava.

_Demônio. Sangue. Apocalipse. Selo. Lúcifer._

- Sam? - Dean chamou.

Sam não ouviu. Continuava a prestar atenção nos olhos da jovem. Olhos negros e intensos. E as palavras eram sussurradas em sua mente insistentemente. _Demônio. Sangue. Apocalipse. Selo. Lúcifer._

- Sam? Sammy! - Dean tocou no ombro do irmão e o chacoalhou levemente.

O mais novo piscou algumas vezes e olhou para o irmão. Dean o olhava preocupado.

- O que foi Dean? - perguntou enquanto fechava os olhos fortemente e depois os abria.

- Eu é que pergunto o que houve, Sammy! Estava aí parado, parecia que tava tendo uma visão ou coisa do tipo! Peraí, você estava tendo uma visão Sammy?

- Não, cara!

- Então o que houve?

Sam não respondeu. Apenas olhou por trás de Dean, procurando a jovem de cabelos vermelhos. Não a achou. Ela não estava mais lá. Havia sumido.

- Não foi nada, Dean.

Sam olhou para a mesa. Ainda sentia o efeito daquelas palavras sussurradas em sua mente. Toda a culpa que sentia por ter seguido Ruby, matado Lilith e dado o início do Apocalipse o havia dominado. E a dominação aumentava conforme aquelas palavras eram sussurradas. Dominando-o. Afogando-o em culpa e desespero.

- Sammy?

- Vamos Dean. - Sam se levantou - Vamos ver se Bobby descobriu alguma coisa.

Sam caminhou em direção a saída do restaurante sob o olhar do irmão. Queria esquecer aquelas palavras e aquelas sensações.

**- x -**

O Impala parou no sinal vermelho. Dean desviou o olhar da frente para a lateral, distraidamente. Foi quando viu. Uma jovem estava parada na calçada. Pele pálida, cabelos vermelhos e apesar da distância, Dean pôde ver os olhos dela. Negros. Intensos. E no momento em que viu os olhos dela foi quando ouviu. Ouviu as palavras sendo sussurradas em sua mente.

_Inferno. Apocalipse. Michael (1). Receptáculo. Castiel. Castiel?_

Instintivamente, Dean balançou a cabeça tentando espantar aquelas palavras, mas elas continuavam a ser sussurradas causando sensações pouco agradáveis em seu ser. E, de alguma maneira, despertando as lembranças do tempo em passou no inferno.

- Dean! - a voz de Sam o despertou. Olhou para o irmão.

- O sinal. - Sam apontou para frente.

Dean assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça e voltou a dirigir. Enquanto o carro andava, olhou pela janela para o lado procurando a jovem. Ela havia sumido.

**- x -**

- Descobriu por que o Cas não quer que invoquemos Pandora? - Dean perguntou.

Já estavam de volta ao quarto do motel. Sam, Dean e Bobby estavam sentados em volta da mesa. Sob a superfície de madeira vários livros estavam espalhados, abertos ou fechados.

- Acho que sim. - Bobby pegou um dos livros e o abriu - Em algumas escrituras há a citação de Pandora como o Selo do Apocalipse.

- Selo do Apocalipse? - perguntou Sam.

- O que significa isso? - seguiu Dean.

- Eu não sei. - responde Bobby - Não achei nenhuma explicação sobre o que viria a ser o _Selo do Apocalipse._

Bobby mostrou o livro para os rapazes.

- Há sempre a mesma coisa. Esse símbolo - apontou um símbolo no topo da página. Uma espécie de Selo em forma circular, com uma espada e uma cruz desenhadas em seu centro. - E a mesma lenda: Deus teria escolhido um de seus anjos para ser o Selo do Apocalipse. Esse anjo seria marcado pela traição e pela morte e assombrado pela escolha.

- Escolha? Que escolha? - perguntou Sam.

- Não fala muito.

- E que negócio é esse de Selo do Apocalipse? Marcado pela traição e pela morte? - perguntou Dean.

- Não há explicação, Dean. - respondeu Bobby, cansado. - Não há explicação para nada. Só há citações. Pandora é o Selo do Apocalipse. O anjo que for escolhido como Selo do Apocalipse será marcado pela traição e pela morte.

- Que maravilha! - reclamou Dean.

- Meu palpite é que é esse o motivo que Castiel tem para não querer que Pandora seja invocada. - disse Bobby.

- Como assim? - perguntou Dean.

- Há uma outra citação. - Bobby pegou o livro e começou a ler - "O Selo do Apocalipse com seu poder será a chave para a destruição ou para a salvação imediata do mundo. O Selo não irá lutar, mas escolherá aqueles que irão. O Selo escolherá quem terá controle do campo de batalha e portanto a vantagem no Apocalipse."

- Traduzindo?

- Traduzindo, Dean - explicou Sam - Significa que o Selo escolherá quem irá lutar no Apocalipse e quem terá chance de vencê-lo.

- E Pandora sendo o Selo... - começou Dean.

- Será ela quem escolherá. - terminou Bobby.

Os três trocaram olhares. Embora agora soubessem um pouco mais sobre Pandora e possivelmente o motivo para Castiel não querer sua invocação, os três ainda estavam curiosos acerca de um detalhe: o que seria o Selo do Apocalipse? Por que ele teria esse poder de decisão? Mas um detalhe pairava na mente de Sam e Dean: a jovem vista mais cedo. As palavras sussurradas em suas mentes. O que havia sido aquilo?

**- x -**

A noite havia caído e o clima frio dominava a cidade. Sam dormia tranquilamente, deitado de lado em sua cama, as mãos debaixo do travesseiro. Dean havia saído. Adormecido e relaxado, Sam não notou quando uma presença se aproximou de sua cama e sentou na cama que era de seu irmão. Não viu os olhos negros que analisavam sua face tão atentamente ou os dedos que tocaram sua pele, sentindo sua pulsação.

A misteriosa presença se aproximou mais de seu corpo, seus olhos se fechando, se concentrando. As pontas do cabelo vermelho tocavam de leve o ombro de Sam. Os olhos negros foram fechadas e sua dona se concentrou em apenas sentir. Sentir os sentimentos que vinham daquele rapaz, sua humanidade. Se é que ainda restava alguma humanidade naquele rapaz. Mas sua tarefa foi interrompida por um barulho vindo da porta.

Dean acabara de voltar, saíra para comprar algo para comer. Assim que viu aquela presença tão perto de Sam, pegou sua arma e apontou para ela. Sua mente logo registrando que aquela era a mesma jovem que vira no farol.

- Quem é você? O que faz aqui?!

A voz de Dean despertou Sam. O mais novo, assim que abriu os olhos, viu a jovem ao seu lado e seu irmão apontando a arma para ela. Imediatamente sentou no colchão e pegou a própria arma que estava em cima do criado mundo.

A jovem ruiva apenas se afastou lentamente de Sam. Suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos de seu casaco e seu andar era lento, calmo. Ela parecia não se importar em estar sob a mira de duas armas.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Sam, também reconhecendo a jovem como a jovem que vira no restaurante.

A jovem parou de andar quando estava em frente a cama de Sam, de lado para o mais novo e de frente para o mais velho. Levantou as mãos em sinal de desistência e quando falou sua voz era calma, serena, sem um pingo de nervosismo.

- Vocês poderiam abaixar essas armas, por favor? Mesmo que atirem, nenhuma dessas balas irá me ferir.

- Rapazes? - a voz de Bobby foi ouvida vinda da porta. O caçador entrou no quarto, também portava uma arma.

Bobby se aproximou de Dean, a arma apontada para a jovem. Sam, por sua vez, se levantou e também se aproximou do irmão.

- Quem é você? - Dean perguntou novamente.

A jovem suspirou, abaixando as mãos, colocando-as novamente nos bolsos. Quando as mãos foram abaixadas, Bobby notou algo na mão direita.

- Ela é Pandora. - disse enquanto abaixava a arma.

Sam e Dean olharam para ele.

- Pandora? - perguntou Sam.

- Como assim? Pensei que o ritual não tivesse dado certo! - questionou Dean.

- E não deu. - respondeu Pandora.

Os irmãos voltaram o olhar para ela.

- Se o ritual tivesse dado certo, eu teria aparecido para vocês no momento em que o ritual tivesse sido terminado. - explicou.

- Se o ritual não deu certo, como você está aqui? - perguntou Dean.

- O pedido e o chamado de vocês foram fortes o bastante para me despertar. Uma vez acordada, tenho força o suficiente para quebrar as correntes que me mantinham presa, literalmente.

Alguns momentos se passaram em silêncio. Finalmente, Sam e Dean abaixaram as armas.

- Obrigada. - disse o anjo em relação ao gesto.

- Como você sabia, Bobby? Que ela é Pandora. - perguntou Dean olhando para o caçador.

- Eu vi na mão direita dela. - respondeu Bobby - O símbolo dos Gêmeos.

Dean olhou para a jovem. Pandora levantou a mão direita, mostrando o símbolo gravado em sua pele. O pentagrama com a cruz em cima da estrela. Sam olhou bem para o símbolo e a forma como ele foram marcado na pele do anjo.

- Isso foi gravado a...?

- Fogo? Sim, foi, Sam.

Sam olhou espantado para ela.

- Samuel Winchester. Ouvi muito o seu nome ultimamente. - Pandora olhou para Dean - E o seu também, Dean Winchester. Admito que fiquei surpresa quando justo vocês tentaram me invocar.

- Como sabe que fomos nós? - perguntou Dean.

- Eu sei quem tenta me invocar.

- Hum.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? - disse Pandora.

- Claro. - respondeu Sam.

- Quem parou o ritual? Quem os impediu de me invocar?

- Castiel. - respondeu Dean.

- Logicamente. - riu Pandora. - Tinha que ser ele.

- Você conhece ele? - perguntou Dean.

- Claro. Há muito tempo. Foi ele quem me fez adormecer.

- Você estava realmente dormindo? - perguntou Sam.

- Sim, há 1.000 anos.

- Você passou 1.000 anos dormindo?

- Sim e não, Dean.

O mais velho dos Winchester ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu estava dormindo, mas ainda podia ouvir os sons desse mundo. Foi como fiquei sabendo de você e de seu irmão. - ela fez uma pausa - E do Apocalipse.

Os três caçadores ficaram em silêncio.

- Por que me tentaram invocar?

- Pensamos que você pudesse nos ajudar. - respondeu Bobby.

- Já que você é o Anjo da Terra e o protetor dos humanos. - completou Dean.

- Irá nos ajudar? - perguntou Sam.

- Claro. - respondeu Pandora. - Se não fosse ajudá-los, não teria aparecido para vocês.

- O que nos leva ao seguinte fato: por que apareceu para mim hoje cedo quando estávamos parados no farol? - perguntou Dean.

- E para mim quando estávamos no restaurante? - completou Sam.

Dean olhou interrogativamente para o irmão. Sam apenas deu os ombros.

- De qualquer forma, por que apareceu para nós? - perguntou Dean - E o que eram aquelas palavras sussurradas na minha cabeça? - Dean fez alguns gestos para ilustrar o que perguntava.

- Apareci porque queria conhecê-los. É claro que já ouvi muito sobre vocês, mas queria ver por mim mesma quem vocês realmente são. - Pandora olhou nos olhos de Dean - Aquelas palavras são reflexos.

- Reflexos? De quê? - perguntou Sam.

- De vocês mesmos. De pensamentos que vocês evitam. Sentimentos que vocês ignoram, evitam.

- E por que de repente esses pensamentos começaram a aparecer na nossa cabeça - perguntou Dean.

- Não foi de repente. Eu os fiz aparecer.

- Por quê?

- Já disse, Dean. Queria conhecê-los. E a melhor forma de fazer isso é sabendo o que vocês evitam, o que vocês temem.

Sam e Dean ficaram em silêncio. As palavras sussurradas voltando a suas mentes.

_Demônio. Sangue. Apocalipse. Selo. Lúcifer._

_Inferno. Apocalipse. Michael. Receptáculo. Castiel. _

- Onde conseguiu esse corpo, Pandora? - perguntou Bobby.

- Esse corpo é meu. Não peguei o corpo de ninguém. Deus me deu esse corpo quando fui exilada na Terra.

- E por que você foi exilada? - perguntou Dean.

- Porque sou o Selo do Apocalipse. - os três caçadores ficaram em silêncio - Mas é claro que vocês já sabiam disso. - Pandora sorriu.

- O que é o Selo do Apocalipse? - perguntou Sam.

- É meio complicado, mas basicamente...

- Chega! - uma voz penetrou no quarto. O dono da voz apareceu atrás de Pandora.

Os três caçadores olharam para o intruso. Os olhar de Dean tremeu levemente.

- Há quanto tempo, Castiel. - cumprimentou Pandora enquanto se virava para o anjo.

- Eles são humanos, Pandora. - disse Castiel - Não devem saber sobre o Selo do Apocalipse.

- Por que não? Foram eles que me invocaram. Acho justo que saibam _o que_ invocaram.

- Pandora. - pela primeira vez Castiel era visto quase perdendo a paciência.

- Castiel!

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Não é permitido. Se falar, só vai atrair mais perigo para si mesma do que já atraiu até agora.

- E o que você tem haver com isso?

- Zacariah irá te achar.

- E?

- Se não desistir ele irá te matar.

- De novo, o que você tem haver com isso?

- Você é minha responsabilidade.

- Não sou mais. Deixei de ser sua responsabilidade no momento em que caí.

- Você não caiu.

- Caí no momento em que decidi ajudá-los. - Pandora apontou para os três humanos. - Ou já se esqueceu que isso é proibido?

- Pandora.

- O que quer Castiel? Quer me aprisionar novamente? É isso?

- Não.

- Então vá embora.

- Não posso.

- Por quê?

- Dean é minha responsabilidade. - o anjo olhou para Dean.

O Winchester citado desviou o olhar do de Castiel. Pandora suspirou.

- E você também é minha responsabilidade, Pandora. - Castiel começou a se aproximar da jovem.

- Por que eu seria sua responsabilidade?

- Você sabe porque.

Castiel segurou no pulso direito de Pandora enquanto a olhava nos olhos.

- De que adianta trocar se não te mantenho longe?

Castiel abaixou o rosto encostando-o no de Pandora.

- Tome cuidado, Pandora.

- Digo-lhe o mesmo, Castiel.

No momento seguinte, Castiel havia desaparecido. Pandora voltou o olhar para os outros que ainda estavam no aposento.

- É. Deu para perceber que vocês e o Cas se dão muito bem! - comentou Dean.

Pandora riu.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto. Descansem. Vocês precisam. Amanhã conto o que quiserem saber.

Os três fizeram menção de reclamar, mas não conseguiram. Pandora havia sumido.

**- x -**

**Notas da Autora: (1) Michael: Traduzindo seria Miguel, mas preferi deixar no original. Aliás, até onde sei não se traduz nome, então vou deixar Michael mesmo.**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada. E o que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: deixar review faz bem ao coração! Ao meu e ao seu.**

**Obrigada **

**Lady of Luna.**


	3. Capítulo II Selo

**Laços do Apocalipse**

**Capítulo II - Selo **

O dia havia amanhecido fechado e o clima frio dominava a cidade. Dean jogava água no rosto na tentativa de acordar. Sam havia saído para comprar o café da manhã. De olhos fechados, tateou a pia até encontrar a toalha. Passou-a pelo rosto, enxugando a pele. Ao terminar, olhou para o espelho, distraidamente. Deu um meio passo para trás assustado.

- Droga! Eu odeio quando vocês fazem isso! - reclamou enquanto jogava a toalha em cima da pia.

- Desculpe. - Pandora disse suavemente - Não queria assustá-lo.

- Então não apareça assim do nada!

Dean saiu do banheiro e seguiu para o quarto. Pandora o acompanhou. O Winchester começou a mexer em uma mala, procurando por uma camiseta para por, afinal estava apenas com uma calça jeans. Enquanto isso, o anjo andava pelo aposento. Olhando-o, analisando todo o cômodo. Após colocar a camiseta, Dean olhou para Pandora, que estava passando a mão pela cortina que caia sobre a janela.

- O quê quer? - perguntou o humano.

- Sanar algumas dúvidas.

- É? Que dúvidas? - Dean olhava para Pandora, mas não tinha seu olhar retribuído.

O anjo ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, seus dedos deslizando pelo tecido da cortina. Finalmente, afastou a mão e olhou para o caçador.

- Dean, você pretende dizer "sim" a Michael? - uma expressão séria tomava a face jovem e bela de Pandora. Sua voz era suave, mas mostrava seriedade.

- Não. - o Winchester responder séria e imediatamente.

- Tem certeza?

- É claro. Não vou deixar nenhum anjo tomar conta do meu corpo. Por que pergunta?

- Apenas para saber.

- Hum.

- Quando você fala, você demonstra ter certeza do que diz. - Dean olhou curioso para o anjo. Pandora estava com as costas encostada na parede, as mãos nos bolsos e olhos negros estavam fixos em Dean. - Aliás, eu vejo certeza quando olho para você. O rosto de um humano é capaz de demonstrar vários sentimentos. E o seu rosto não é diferente.

- Ah é? - o Winchester sorriu como se aceitasse entrar em uma brincadeira - E o que você vê no meu rosto?

- Certeza, coragem, esperança, força. - a voz de Pandora era suave e a forma séria e firme como ela falava fazia com que o sorriso no rosto de Dean se desmanchasse pouco a pouco. - E principalmente, fé.

- Fé? - o humano riu, mas logo parou. Pandora havia se aproximado rapidamente, sem que ele notasse e agora apenas alguns centímetros os separavam.

- A fé não se resume a Deus, Dean. - Pandora disse enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Negro contra verde.

Dean sentiu as mãos de Pandora tocarem seus braços, segurando-o. Sem que pudesse evitar, o caçador tremeu. O toque do anjo era forte e quente. Dean sentia sua pele queimar sob as mãos de Pandora. Um clique foi ouvido vindo da porta e o anjo se afastou imediatamente.

- Dean? - Sam chamou assim que entrou - Ah, Pandora. - o Winchester cumprimentou quando viu o anjo, encostado na parede ao lado da janela.

- Olá, Sam. - cumprimentou Pandora.

- Dean? - Sam chamou.

Dean permanecia no mesmo local, parado. A voz do anjo ecoando em sua mente e o toque, agora desaparecido, ainda parecia queimar sua pele. O mais velho dos irmãos balançou a cabeça e olhou para Sam, pedindo a sua parte do café da manhã. Os irmãos se sentaram na mesa para comer sob o olhar de Pandora. O tempo passava e o silêncio dominava o quarto até o anjo quebrá-lo.

- Onde está Bobby?

- Ah, ele teve que ir embora. - respondeu Sam.

- Hum. Que pena. - lamentou o anjo enquanto afastava a cortina e olhava pela janela. Seu olhar vagava por toda a rua, indo até o horizonte. Parecia procurar por algo, ou alguém.

- Pandora... - começou Sam quando terminou o café da manhã - O que é o Selo do Apocalipse?

O anjo sorriu levemente antes de voltar seu olhar para o mais novo dos Winchester.

- O Selo é como um receptáculo, Sam. - Pandora olhava para o caçador enquanto andava pelo quarto - Um receptáculo do poder da Terra.

- Como assim " um receptáculo do poder da Terra"? - perguntou Dean, acabando de comer.

- Deus, quando criou a Terra, deixou um pouco do seu poder aqui. O Selo do Apocalipse é o único que pode controlar esse poder. Naturalmente, o Selo é uma criação de Deus, um anjo. Um anjo escolhido por Ele para ser o guardião desse poder durante as Eras e principalmente durante o Apocalipse.

- E você é esse anjo? - perguntou Dean.

- Sim e não. - diante das faces confusas dos irmãos Winchester, Pandora continuou:

- Eu sou o Selo do Apocalipse. Mas não sou o anjo escolhido por Deus.

- Não entendi. - disse Sam.

- Originalmente, Deus havia escolhido outro anjo para ser o Selo do Apocalipse. Mas eu implorei a Ele que me deixasse trocar de lugar com esse anjo e me tornasse o Selo do Apocalipse.

- E por que você faria isso? - perguntou Dean.

- Porque o anjo escolhido era meu gêmeo. Vocês devem saber que o destino do Selo do Apocalipse está longe de ser bom ou tranquilo. Na verdade, chega até a ser trágico. - o anjo riu levemente e depois mordeu o lábio inferior - Não queria esse destino para meu irmão, meu gêmeo.

- Então você trocou de lugar com ele? - perguntou Sam.

- Sim. Com a permissão do Pai eu troquei de lugar com ele e me tornei o Selo do Apocalipse.

- Você sabia que o destino do Selo era ruim e ainda assim trocou de lugar com seu irmão? - perguntou Dean.

- Eu amo meu irmão. Ele é o que tenho de mais importante e eu faria qualquer coisa por ele. - respondeu Pandora, seu tom de voz se alterando um pouco - Pensei que entendesse isso, Dean.

O Winchester mais velho ficou em silêncio.

- Além do poder da Terra - continuou Pandora - O Selo do Apocalipse tem o direito sobre as almas desse mundo, mas não tem permissão de interferir.

- Como é? - perguntou Sam.

- O Selo tem o direito sobre as almas de todos os humanos, mas não pode interferir com seus destinos.

- Espera aí. Até onde vai esse direito? - perguntou Dean.

- Se eu dissesse a Michael que ele pode tomar seu corpo, ele o tomaria mesmo que você ainda dissesse "não".

- Quer dizer que você tem todo esse direito, esse poder sobre nossas almas? - perguntou Dean se levantando e encarando Pandora.

- Sim. - o anjo respondeu - Mas não se preocupe, não farei isso. Como disse, não tenho permissão para _interferir_ com o destino das almas a que tenho direito.

- Então para que serve esse direito? - perguntou Sam.

- Protegê-las. Mesmo que Lúcifer ou Michael vençam, eles não poderão tomar posse sobre as almas que restarem se eu ainda estiver viva.

- O quê?

- Se a Terra se transformar no Céu ou no Inferno, quem for que vença irá querer essas almas para seu uso. Lúcifer as torturará por toda eternidade. Os anjos as usarão como brinquedos. Eles não poderão fazer nada disso enquanto eu viver.

- Então, para ter controle sobre elas eles terão que te matar? - perguntou Sam.

- Ou me fazer abdicar de meu direito.

- E você não fará isso. - comentou Dean.

- Nunca. - Pandora respondeu olhando nos olhos verdes - Eu sou um dos raros anjos do Céu que ama os humanos! Que faria algo para protegê-los! Os outros ou não dão a mínima ou odeiam e desprezam os humanos!

Dean sustentou o olhar de Pandora. Havia algo no olhar daquele anjo que fazia o humano tremer por dentro. Havia verdade...amor pela Terra e por seus habitantes. Pandora realmente amava a Terra e os humanos.

- Os anjos. Os demônios. Todos eles irão me caçar. - Pandora continuou. - Ameaçarão me matar se eu não abdicar de meu direito. Por enquanto, vocês estão salvos do radar dos anjos e dos demônios, mas comigo estarão expostos.

- Não tem problema. - respondeu Dean.

- Vocês não entendem. Se eles me matarem eles ganham o direito sobre as almas humanas. Se os anjos me matarem, o direito recaí sobre os anjos. Se os demônios me matarem, o direito cairá sobre eles.

- Demônios não sabem como matar anjos. - comentou Dean.

- Anjos só podem ser mortos por anjos. E, caso você tenha esquecido, Lúcifer ainda é um anjo.

Dean abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Uma forte luz penetrou no quarto e arremessou Pandora em direção a parede. O anjo ia bater na janela, mas alguém o segurou antes disso.

- Pandora. - uma nova voz foi ouvida no aposento.

- Você! - disse Dean.

- Zachariah. - respondeu Pandora.

- Há quanto tempo, Pandora. Dean, Sam - Zachariah olhou para os dois irmãos - Tenho que agradecê-los por terem despertado esse importante anjo.

Zachariah se aproximou de Pandora e fechou a mão sobre a garganta dela. Um outro anjo mantinha os braços de Pandora presos com um mão e com a outra segurava os cabelos vermelhos.

- Desista. - disse Zachariah.

- Nunca. - respondeu Pandora.

- Eu te matarei então.

- Se atreva. - desafiou o anjo de cabelo vermelho.

Pandora materializou uma faca de prata em sua mão, e com um giro do pulso, matou o anjo que a prendia, atingindo-o no abdômen. Zachariah deu um passo para trás. Ele não era idiota, sabia o quanto Pandora era poderosa.

- Não fique no meu caminho, Zachariah.

Pandora avisou e sumiu da frente do anjo. Um vento varreu o quarto e quando Zachariah se virou viu que Sam e Dean também tinha desaparecido.

- Você não mudou em nada, Pandora.

**- x - **

Sam, Dean e Pandora apareceram em uma rua vazia.

- Onde estamos? - perguntou Sam.

- A salvo. - respondeu Pandora.

- Parecia que Zachariah estava com medo de você. - comentou Dean.

- Ele não é trouxa. Sabe que não pode contra um arcanjo.

- Você é um arcanjo? - perguntou Sam.

- Não, mas estou no nível de um.

- Não parece. - comentou Dean.

- Claro que não. Não uso meu poder sem pensar. Sei que posso destruir muitas coisas desse mundo se usar meu verdadeiro poder. Posso até ferir pessoas. E, acredite, eu não quero isso.

Dean ficou em silêncio.

- Vamos. - chamou o anjo - Tenho que ver uma pessoa.

- Quem? - perguntou Dean.

- Meu gêmeo.

- Ele está na Terra? - perguntou Sam.

- Claro. - respondeu Pandora - Vamos.

Os três caminharam por algumas ruas em silêncio. Vez ou outra, Sam e Dean trocavam olhares, mas não se arriscavam a dizer algo. Depois de um bom tempo caminhando, os três chegaram a uma praça. Algumas crianças brincavam nos balanços ou escorregadores que estavam espalhados pela praça. Pandora seguiu até um dos bancos, próximo a uma árvore, onde um homem estava sentado. Como se sentisse a aproximação do anjo, o homem se levantou. Dean olhou para o homem, intrigado. Ele lhe era familiar.

- Pandora. - o homem disse ao se virar.

- Podemos conversar mais calmamente, agora, Castiel? - perguntou Pandora.

Uma expressão de surpresa tomou conta das faces dos irmãos Winchester.

- Cas é seu gêmeo?! - exclamou Dean.

**- x -**

**Notas da Autora:**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada. E o que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: deixar review faz bem ao coração! Ao meu e ao seu! 8D **

**Obrigada**

**Lavi Black**


End file.
